Ethan's Return
by sk8r-grl
Summary: Charlie has buried Ethan...but is he really dead?
1. Things Not Seen

"If you don't bring her back, I'll kill one of them. And if you don't bring her back by sundown tomorrow, I'll kill another and another and another." Ethan threatened as he held Charlie up by the throat. Then, he lowered the Brit so that they were eye-level. "And, Charlie, I'll kill you last..."

Charlie sticks the end of his shovel into the hard dirt. He digs up shovelfuls of dirt, ignoring Hurley's jokes. Hurley sighs, his friend had never been this quiet. Hurley focuses on digging the grave for Ethan. Charlie's thoughts are all revolving around those six gunshots. The gun he had used to kill the Other. Had he done the right thing? Charlie furrows his brow and scoops up more dirt. He jumps into the shallow hole he has dug and starts to dig more. Then, Charlie looks up at Hurley as if he forgot the Californian had been there.

"You can go," Charlie grunts as he shoves his shovel into the ground. "I killed him, I'll bury him."

Charlie begins to focus on digging again. Hurley mutters a good-bye before turning and leaving. Charlie sighs deeply. Hurley drags his shovel along after him before glancing back at his friend and the body of Ethan. Charlie continues to dig, he wipes his forehead with the dirty back of his hand.

Charlie drags Ethan body. He grunts as he lowers the dead man into the grave. Charlie scrambles out of the hole, feeling uneasy around this man even though he had died. Charlie lifts his shovel and begins to bury the body. shovelfuls of dirt fall atop the blue tarp that wrapped Ethan's body. Charlie shudders and looks up into the purple sky. It was almost night. Charlie looks into the grave. He considers leaving and finishing in the morning, but stops. "Might as well get it over with," he mutters to himself, scooping up the dirt and tossing in into the grave. Charlie finally finishes and heads back to camp. He falls onto his cot and glances over the beach. Then, letting out a weary sigh, falls into a troubled sleep.

The dirt on Ethan's grave shifts as a cold hand juts up from below. Then, the dirt is clawed away and a head surfaces, too. Gasps echo through the quiet night. The moonlight lights up Ethan's dingy face. Ethan pulls himself out of the grave and he rips the blue tarp from around his torso. He sits back in the grass. A chilling smile crosses the Other's lips and he utters a single word. "Charlie..."

Charlie woke up the next day with a stretch and a yawn. He trudges sleepily to the edge of the beach and begins gathering up coconuts. He groups them up before he heads into the trees again. After scouring the ground, he finds a straight stick. He picks it up before turning to head back to the caves. Suddenly, the sound of a twig's snapping enters his ears. His breathing hitches for amoment as he slowly looks about him. Trees and shadows hide whatever could be watching him. Charlie swallows before cautiously taking a step. He then, takes off at a sprint and tears through the jungle. He steps into the safe caves and slows to a walk. People look up at him with curiosity before shrugging and turning back to their routines. Charlie catches his breath and glances back at the trees anxiously. He releases a long breath before grabbing a knife off Locke's things and taking that and the stick over to where his coconuts were. He chops away at the top of the stick until it forms a nice point. Charlie tromps back to the beach, lugging his spear and coconuts with him. Next, he stabs the spear into the sand so that the sharpened end is pointing to the blue sky. Charlie begins to spear the coconuts angrily and rip off their husks. He has ripped apart half of them before Sayid approaches him. Charlie rolls his eyes. Typical that someone sends the soldier to help him.

"I know, you're here to check up on me." Charlie grumbles as Sayids lowers himself beside him. "I'm fine,"

Sayid briefly smiles. "Charlie, I have tortured many people. Sometimes, late at night, I hear the voices of those I have tortured." he tells the Brit.

Charlie furrows his brow and he looks up at Sayid. "Looks to me like you're the one who needs checking up on," he comments.

Sayid lightly chuckles before becoming serious again. "Charlie, to truly get all this behind you, you need to forgive yourself. Don't pretend you're alone...because you're not." he tells Charlie. Then, he stands and pats Charlie on the shoulder before he leaves.

Charlie sighs and tosses aside the coconut he had been working on. He rises to his feet and scoops up his peeled cocnuts. He carries before setting them in the "kitchen" area where the survivors set aside food they had gathered. He strides down the shoreline before something in the jungle catches his eye. He slowly turns to see what it was. He thinks he sees a man slip back into the shadows. Charlie walks towards the treeline and stares intently into the dark shadows. He sees nothing and shrugs, turning away from the jungle. He looks up at the mid-day sun, then, down the beach. He spots Claire and feels guilty for ignoring her before in the caves. He slowly walks up to her. She is staring intently out at the ocean as he approaches. He sits back on his haunches.

"Hey," he says with a smile.

"Hey," Claire repeats the greeting with a wave.

Charlie purses his lips before blushing a bit. "How 'bout that walk now?"

Claire smiles and nods.

Charlie stands with a grin. He extends a hand for Claire and helps pull her to her feet. They go walking off into the sunset as a pair of eyes watch them with a obsessive hatred. Charlie feels the stare and looks behind his shoulder. Seeing nothing he shrugs and continues to talk to Claire. Meanwhile, Ethan releases a laugh from deep in his throat. He slinks off into the jungle towards the beach.

Silently, he whispers to himself, "Charlie, I intend to keep my promises..." He looks out to the survivors on the beach, then, at Charlie and Claire and laughs, "All of them."


	2. Screams in the Night

Charlie wakes up with a jolt. Screaming and crying enters his ears and, for a second, he almost thinks he's back at the day of the plane crash. He blinks rapidly before scrambling to his feet. He stumbles around in a horror-filled daze. People push past him and he fumbles blindly in the direction the commotion seems to be coming from. He sees her and stops dead in his tracks. Blood is splashed bright red over the white sand. Paulo is holding her bloody body close and slowly rocking her back and forth. Charlie stumbles back in terror as he looks at Niki. He races around, yelling for Jack. He suddenly sees Claire and pushes towards her. He touches her shoulder and she jerks around to see him. Her eyes are wet with tears that are illuminated by the early morning sunlight. Charlie lightly places a hand on her shoulder.

"Charlie, what's going on?" she sobs as she lays her head onto his shoulder.

"I-I don't know..." he whispers into her hair.

"Charlie," Claire sobs, holding her stomach as she backs away from him.

"Yeah?" he asks, stroking her hair.

"Who did that?" Claire bawls.

"The Others," Jack butts in darkly as he strides past the couple.

Charlie looks at Jack with a scowl. "Hey, I'm gonna check this out, 'kay? You'll be alright?" he asks, jerking his thumb in Paulo's direction.

Claire blinks back more tears, nodding rapidly. "Yeah...I'll be okay." she sniffles.

Charlie smiles at her warmly before jogging after Jack. He catches up and slows to a walk. He gags upon seeing the gory scene of Niki's slaughtered body again. He sees Jack cringe. Charlie waits to talk to Jack. When Jack finishes assigning burial duties, Charlie taps the doctor's shoulder. Jack sighs before turning and looking at Charlie. Charlie looks up at Jack.

"Hey, why'd you say that in front of Claire?" Charlie demands angrily.

"Someone needs to tell her the truth," Jack replies moodily.

Charlie scowls again. "I do! I just...I don't want to scare her, Jack." Charlie replies.

"Look, I already said what I said. Sorry, but I don't have time for this right now!" Jack snaps before marching off.

Charlie rolls his eyes before approaching Sayid. "Who do you think did it?" he asks in a hushed tone.

"Who do you think?" Sayid asks, looking at Charlie.

"Them?" Charlie mutters, folding his arms over his chest.

Sayid nods, then ponders, "But, why?"

Charlie shrugs before he realizes it. He whispers, "Claire..."

"What was that?" Sayid says.

"They-They want Claire. For Aaron." Charlie explains before racing off.

Charlie pushes past the survivors and finds Claire sitting in the sand with Kate. He releases a long breath of relief before approaching the two women. Claire looks up at him with a forced smile. He lowers himself to a seat beside her. He brings his knees up to his body and rubs his neck's scars absent-mindedly. Kate stands and goes off to find Jack. Claire and Charlie watch her go before staring out at the chaos. Claire taps Charlie's shoulder timidly.

"What is it, love?" he asks, his ands dropping to wrap around his legs.

"Who...Who really killed that girl?" Claire mutters.

Charlie sighs, looking out at the jungle. "The Others did." he replies. "Don't worry, though. I'll be here for you...I won't let them--or anyone--get you."

Claire nods with a shiver. "Thank you, Charlie," she mutters, rubbing her bulging stomach.

"No problem," he tells her with a grin.

Ethan watches Charlie and Claire from the jungle's shadows. He grumbles impatiently; the two are so close he could reach out and grab them. He clenched his fists, telling himself to wait. They would be much easier prey once they were the only two left on the beach. He chuckles quietly, imagining the fear in their eyes. And Charlie's face when he would finally kill the Brit. Ethan slinks back into the foliage. He scopes out his next victim. The one he would kill tonight.

Charlie's eyes shoot open. He looks around and sees that it's night. He slowly sits up, careful not to disturb Claire, who had been safely nestled beside him. Ever since they had moved down to the beach after Claire's nagging, Charlie felt very wary of everything. He felt exposed around all these faces he had seen, but never come in contact with. And tonight, he felt extremely terrified. He rises from the bed and tip-toed over to the tarp that covered his and Claire's tent. When he peers out, he sees someone hunched over a body before the person slinks away. Charlie looks at the body; it doesn't move. Charlie's eyes widen and he screams out, "JACK!!! SAYID!!!"

The next few hours pass in a blur. Charlie has been crying steadily. Claire hugs him tightly as Charlie weeps into his hands. He could have gotten out of bed faster. He could have woken up sooner. He felt so guilty. Claire continues to tell him that it was not his fault and that there is nothing he could have done. But Charlie refused to let himself off the hoook. Rose had died because of him. He stifled a hysterical sob and Claire hugs him tighter.

"It was...my-my fault!" Charlie chokes out.

"Shh...Charlie, there was nothing you could do..." Claire whispered into his hair.

"No...no...I could've--could've--I should have...It's all my fault." Charlie hiccups.

Claire takes Charlie's chin in her hands and makes him look her in the eye. "Charlie, it's not your fault at all. They did that to Paulo. THEY did this to...to Rose."

Charlie looks down at the ground. He nods reluctantly before looking back into Claire's eyes. "But, I could have--"

Claire places a hand over Charlie's mouth. She felt him sigh against her palm. "Sh...Just get some rest. Nobody blames you." she consoles him, laying down. She releases a long yawn before patting the bed beside her. "Lay down," she quietly orders.

Charlie nods and carefully lays beside Claire. He stares up at the top of their tent. He listens to Claire's breathing as it becomes soft and even as she falls asleep. He closes his eyes and hopes that no one else would die. And, if someone does, it's not her.


	3. Nightmares of You

Charlie wakes up the next morning to dead silence. Openeing his eyes, he sees that he is lying in the middle of the jungle. He furrows his brow and stands curiously. He groggily begins to head back to the beach when a rustle in the bushes stops him. He freezes and looks at the foliage. Nothing is there. He shudders and slumps through the forrest once more. He finally sets foot on the warm sand and looks out to the people. Their faces are wet from tears and melancholy looks cloud their faces. Charlie heads out onto the beach. He spots Jack and hurries towards the doctor.

"Oi! Jack!" he calls to the man.

Jack looks at Charlie, his expression doesn't change.

"I-I woke up in the middle of the jungle...weird, right? Did you see anything?" Charlie stammers.

Jack blinks at Charlie, looking more dead than alive right now.

"What happened? Who-who died now?" Charlie asks frantically.

Jack remains silent.

Charlie runs up to Sayid, who is wearing the same sad, blank expression. "Sayid?" Charlie asks worriedly.

Sayid looks at Charlie, still saying nothing.

Charlie races around the beach, yelling for someone--anyone who would tell him what was happening. He runs into John Locke. Charlie stumbles backwards, falling into the sand. Locke looks down at Charlie, then reaches down to pull the Brit up. Charlie looks at Locke, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Locke asks.

"Oh! Thank God, John," Charlie pants. "No one will talk to me."

"Sometimes being in the dark is what brings you to the light, Charlie." Locke utters.

"What?!" Charlie snaps. "What the bloody hell is going on?!?"

Locke points towards Claire's tent and Charlie runs towards it. Every step he takes seems to go in slow motion. He feels like he will never reach the hut. Finally, the impossible happens. He reaches her hut. He sucks in a deep breath and pulls back the tarp. He sees bright red driplets of blood at his feet.

He follows them with his eyes to the cot.

To the body.

To Claire.

He opens his mouth and screams.

"Charlie? Charlie! Wake up, Charlie!!" Charlie's eyes snap open and he sees Claire standing over him, shaking his shoulders. He catches his breath, rolling onto his side and sitting up. He blinks hard and looks at Claire and around the tent. No blood; Claire was definately alive. Charlie sighs with relief before meeting Claire's worried gaze. She releases his shoulders before taking a seat beside him. Jack is suddenly peering into their tent. He furrows his brow before entering. He stands in the middle of their tent, inspecting it before looking at the couple.

"I heard a scream," Jack states, "Are you alright?"

Charlie nods. "Yeah, fine. I just had a nightmare..." Charlie responds; then mutters, "A hell of a nightmare."

"I'd say," Jack chuckles, placing a hand on the musician's shoulder. "Get some rest, man. And, if you DO need anything, just give me a shout..'kay?"

"Alright," Claire smiles up at the surgeon. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night," Jack responds before ducking out of the tent.

Claire turns to Charlie and sees his hands are shaking terribly. She meets his gaze and he plasters on a smile before lowering his head into his trembling hands. Claire notices that now his whole body is quivering. Her breath hitches; what happened? She hesitates before placing her hand on his spine. He looks up at her and she rubs his back comfortingly.

"What was that about?" she asks him.

"What?" Charlie asks, acting clueless.

Claire rolls her eyes before looking into his. "What was your dream about?" she questions.

Charlie breaks their eye contact, looking at his shaking hands. "Uh, nothing...it was nothing." he lies. "Just a bad dream."

"Charlie," Claire pleads, taking his hands in hers.

Charlie looks from their hands to her, then, back again.

"Tell me?" she mutters.

He intertwines her fingers with his. "The Others came back again," he begins. "I woke up in the jungle and when I got to the beach...no one would talk to me. The Others, they had...They had killed you." Charlie mutters the conclusion, never looking at Claire.

Claire furrows her brow. "What?" she whispers.

Charlie nods, then, finally meets Claire's gaze. "I don't wanna lose you again." he utters.

Claire hugs him, saying, "You won't. Like you said, it was just a dream." Claire grimaces as she tells him this, because his nightmare might actually come true.

Charlie lays down and falls asleep. Claire isn't far behind. They drift off into never-neverland, dreaming of a much more peaceful world; one where they didn't have to worry about the Others or monsters or any of that. The night slowly fades into a soft, orange color as the sun begins to rise. The sound of the lapping waves comes into the sleeping survivors' ears. Boone's snoring could be heard; he had been one of the few on sentry duty. Sayid's loud, troubled footsteps woke the first few islanders, then, the rest woke, too. Charlie yawns and blinks the sleep from his eyes. He sees Claire is still asleep and is careful not to wake her. He steps out of the tent and sees a crowd gathered around a lump. He wanders up to it and everyone seperates to allow him to see. He isn't all that surprised when he sees Niki laying facedown in the sand, a pool of blood around her head where her neck had been slit open. Charlie sighs, offering to help dig another grave alongside Sayid. Boone pushes Charlie aside with a sigh.

"This is my fault, I was on duty--I should'a heard...I'll bury her." Boone mutters to Charlie and Sayid.

The Iraqi nods silently before trying to move people away.

Charlie places a hand on Boone's shoulder. He smiles lightly, murmuring, "Don't beat yourself up about it, man. No one could'a stopped Them...y'know?"

Boone purses his lips before quietly nodding. He smiles back at Charlie. "Thanks, Charlie," he says before heading over towards the graveyard.

Charlie shoves his hands into his jeans pockets. He turns back towards Niki and sighs. Suddenly, Claire is standing behind him. "Who is it now?" she quietly asks, holding her oversized stomach. Charlie turns to face her with a long sigh. He steps aside to allow Claire to see. Claire gasps as she sees Niki's body. She eyes the body before saying, "Niki?" Charlie nods before gloomily striding towards Jack. A group of people were crowding the doctor, asking for pills to sleep, protection, guns, or a knife. Charlie stands on his toes and catches Jacks eye.

"I need to talk to you," Charlie tells Jack as a woman brutally shoves him.

"One miunute, Charlie," Jack dismisses the Brit.

"It's important." Charlie says, refusing to be shoved aside.

Jack motions to all the people, snapping, "I'd love to hear it, but I'm a bit busy. Just go find some way to contribute."

Charlie clenches his hands into fists. "But--" he begins through clenched teeth.

"Charlie, just leave for a minute, okay?" Jack exclaims, waving his hand.

"But this is MY fault!!!" Charlie yells, fists clenched so tight that his nails nearly cut through his skin.

Everyone grew silent as they turn to gawk at Charlie. Charlie sighs, looking at the faces around him. Claire stares at him from behind. She backs up, not knowing what was going on. She turns and waddles back to her hut, unfamiliar faces staring after her, then, back at Charlie. Jack takes a step towards the musician. "What?" Jack says in a voice barely above a whisper.

"This is my fault," Charlie utters, making a sweeping gesture towards Niki's body and the graves.

Jack pushes aside a few people. He places a hand on Charlie's shoulder and leads the man away from everyone. Charlie shoves his hands in his pockets and follows Jack. They are both quiet for awhile, they look at the sand as they walk. Finally, Jack stops and turns to Charlie. Charlie slows to a stop, too. He turns to Jack, but keeps his eyes lowered.

"Now," Jack starts, "what was that about, exactly?"

Charlie shuffles in the sand before murmuring, "It's my fault everyone is being killed."

"What?" Jack asks.

Charlie sighs, looking up at Jack briefly before looking back at his feet again. "Ethan...he said that if I didn't bring Claire back, he would kill one of us every day." Charlie tells the surgeon. "He probably got the Others in on it...They are doing this to us."

Jack nods slowly as his lips form into a thin line of frustration. "How do we stop the Others? You were with Them...what were They like?"

"I-I don't remember..."

"You _don't_, or you don't _want to_...?"

"I don't want to...er...I don't, sorta. Both." Charlie stammers.

Jack places a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Well, tell me what you DO remember...okay?"

Charlie looks at his feet awkwardly before muttering, "Ethan...he took me and Claire. Drugged us with some kind of injection. There were more of Them with Ethan...I remember Their voices. I'm, uh, used to stronger drugs...y'know? So, I wasn't out too long. Next thing I know, Ethan's raising me off the ground by ropes 'round my neck...They were...They were laughing." Charlie finishes, his voice barely audible. He looks back at Jack before raking a hand through his hair.

Jack silently nods, pursing his lips. He pats Charlie on the shoulder, saying, "Hey, man, I had no idea...Sorry."

"So..." Charlie begins, meeting Jack's gaze. "What are we gonna do?"


	4. Rising of Evil

Locke, Boone, and Sayid helped Jack set up booby-traps around the perimeter of the camp. Boone and about three other survivors offered to be sentries. Sayid positioned the sentries accordingly around the perimeter. Charlie watched from his seat in the shor, knees pulled up to his chest. He bit his bottom lip, hoping that they would catch the Other responsible. Boone walked up to Charlie and plopped down in the sand beside him. He smiled at the Brit. Charlie didn't try to smile back.

"Hey, man," Boone greets him.

"Hey," Charlie responds, picking at his tattered jeans.

Boone purses his lips. "What did you mean...It was your fault?" Boone curiously questions.

"Nothing," Charlie shakes his head.

Boone scowls. "You told Jack." he demands.

"Yeah, I did tell Jack," Charlie snaps at the American. He sighs, muttering, "Look, I don't even know if I was right about that...'kay?"

"Sure, whatever," Boone blows off the apology attempt.

Boone stands and saunters off. Charlie shakes his head at the boy's arrogance. Charlie continues to stare out into the jungle. He suddenly sees a shadow move through the trees. Charlie rises to his feet. He walks slowly up to the jungle, peering through the leaves. He squints as he sees movement again. "Hello?" he calls into the forrest. He steps over one of the booby-traps and begins to walk up to the figure. He feels his heart beat faster. "H-Hello?" he calls again. The figure turns his hooded head, barely acknowleging Charlie's call. Charlie takes a tentative step forward. The person suddenly turns to face Charlie. His face is hidden by the shadow of his hood. Charlie stumbles backwards in fright. The figure lunges forward, knocking Charlie down. Charlie lands flat on the back so hard and fast, it knocks the air from his lungs. Charlie gasps in breaths before the figure leaps onto him and wraps his fingers around Charlie's bruised and bloody neck. Charlie claws at the man's arms as he cannot breathe. He struggles in the foliage against his attacker. He chokes and feels his world spinning around him.

His attacker snarls, "You should have stayed dead, Charlie-boy,"

Charlie closes his eyes and grips at the man's hands, trying to pull them away. Charlie feels himself becoming weaker. He drops his arms to the ground, the fight in him slowly fading. He is about to give up when a noise alerts the stranger. It is footsteps and Sayid and Jack calling Charlie's name. The man stands and races off into the trees. Charlie coughs and sputters as he can breathe again. He sees Jack standing above him with Sayid. Jack's voice seems distant as he murmurs, "His neck's bleeding again." Charlie's world fades out to black.

Charlie's eyes snap open and he looks around quickly. He sighs, seeing that he's back at the beach. He sits up and feels the worls spin around him. Holding his head, he gingerly rises to his feet. He shuffles out of the tent and onto the beach. Jack is immediately at his side. Charlie gratefully grins up at the surgeon, knowing that he was who had saved him--again. Jack walks a few feet with Charlie quietly. He soon comes to a stop and ushers Sayid over. The Iraqi jogs up to the two men, crossing his arms.

"Charlie, what happened out there?" Jack asks, placing his hands on his hips.

Charlie looks from Sayid's face to Jack's, not really knowing what to say. "You won't belive me..." he mutters.

Sayid places a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I will belive anything you tell me. I know what They are capable of." he responds.

Jack nods in agreement. "You can tell us anything,"

"I saw someone in the jungle, so I went out there to check it out," Charlie starts. "When I caught up, I called out 'hey' and the person attacked me...They had a hood on, so I couldn't see exactly who it was...but..."

"But what?" Jack quizzes.

"They did say something." Charlie utters.

"What?" Jack asks.

"They said, 'You should've stayed dead, Charlie-boy'." he replies. "That's what Ethan called me...I-I think it was Ethan."

"Charlie," Jack says doubtfully, "Ethan's dead. You killed him."

"I bloody know what I did, Jack." Charlie snaps. "I'm just saying, I would be a lot more calm if we checked the grave."

Sayid shrugs, sighing, "Checking won't hurt anything."

Charlie nods vigorously. He begins to stride into the jungle where Ethan's grave was. "C'mon," he calls. Jack and Sayid look at each other before following the musician. The three walk silently off into the foliage. Every few seconds, Jack and Sayid would exchange a shrug or a look of confusion. Charlie walks quickly and they come upon the grave. Ethan's grave.It had not been dug up.

Jack looks at Sayid again before placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Look, man, you haven't had that much sleep these past few days...Maybe you just need sleep." he perscribes.

Charlie jerks away from Jack. He was sick of Jack being a doctor. He was sick of all these deaths. He was sick of no one ever believing him. He was so sick of everything.

"He's not in there, Jack," Charlie snarls. His voice is so angry, Jack backs up a few paces.

Charlie grabs the shovel he had left behind. He jabs it into the ground, a determined look on his face. He quickly digs up shovelfuls of dirt. Jack comes up to him to stop him a few times, but Charlie refuses to quit. Jack shrugs and walks over to Sayid. "Watch him," he whispers to the Iraqi. Sayid nods and Jack heads off towards the beach. Charlie scowls after Jack before continuing to dig. He wipes his sweaty brow, leaving a smudge of dirt across his forehead. He does not stop shovelling, though. Sayid watches intently as the little Brit dug with the strength of a much larger man. Charlie never falters. He soon has dug a four-foot deep hole. Sayid comes and hel-ps the young man scramble out of the grave. Charlie's bvreathing is labored from digging so furiously. Then, Sayid leans over and peers into the hole. In it, he sees...

Nothing.

No tarp.

No body.

Nothing.

Sayid looks at Charlie whose face bore a thin smile. Because he had not been wrong this time. He had been so right.


	5. Connections with a Killer

Sayid grew wary after Charlie's discovery. His eyes dart around the clearing before he grabs Charlie's shoulder and mutters, "We should head back."

Charlie nods before tossing down the shovel. He catches his breath and attempts to stay at Sayid's swift pace. Soon, they reach the beach. The two hurriedly approach Jack. The doctor looks from Charlie's grim smile to Sayid's look of genuine horror. Charlie wipes the sweat from his forehead with his grimy hand, looking to Sayid. The Iraqi breathes heavily before meeting Jack's quizzical gaze. "Well...?" Jack pushes, spreading his arms out, then, letting them fall back to his sides.

"Jack," Sayid slowly starts.

"Yeah?" the surgeon asks quietly.

"He wasn't there." Sayid mutters.

"What?!?" Jack whispers.

"So, what now?" Charlie asks, folding his arms over his chest.

Jack looks at the setting sun. He sighs and runs a hand through his cropped hair. "Everyone needs to sleep in groups...We'll figure out a plan tomorrow." he decides.

"I'll gather Hurley, Bernard, Kyle, and myself." Sayid says before briskly heading off.

Jack purses his lips and turrns to Charlie. "I'll be bunking with you and Claire." he says.

"What about Kate?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know if she'll want to." Jack shrugs.

"Why don't you ask her, mate?" Charlie smiles and starts to head off. "Wait." he suddenly turns around.

"What?" Jack asks.

"What do I tell Claire?" Charlie wonders.

"Wait 'til tomorrow," Jack says.

The next morning, Charlie woke up to find out Locke had been stabbed with one of his own knives. Charlie shivers as hot tears burn in his eyes. Locke had been his mentor. He had helped him with the heroin. Locke had known Charlie's band. They had been friends.Charlie swallowed his tears and offers to help bury the old man with Sayid. The two silently scoop up sand. Soon, the grave was dug, the body was lowered into it, and a funeral was held. Same old, same old. Charlie winces at that thought. Death was becoming too much of a constant. He heads over to Jack. The doctor looks up and smiles lightly at Charlie. Charlie jabs his thumbs into his pockets.

"Do we have a plan?" Charlie asks impatiently.

Jack waves Sayid over before nodding. He looks into Charlie's eyes, stating, "I think so, but Sayid said to run it by you first."

"Me?!?!" Charlie exclaims. "Why me?"

"Well, because...Ethan and you seem to have some sort of a, i don't know, a connection." Jack responds as Sayid finally appears at his side.

"A connection?!?" Charlie gawks. "The only connection I've had to that nutter is his hands wrapped 'round my throat."

Sayid looks at Jack, asking, "Do we tell him?"

Jack nods, uttering, "You start,"

"Well," Sayid begins, "Ethan talks to you. He's been following you. We will send you out into the jungle, late at night--"

"Are you bloody insane?!?" Charlie shouts.

"Listen." Sayid snaps.

Charlie nods silently.

"You will be followed by either myself or Jack. He'll probably be too intent on scaring you, he won't see us." Sayid tactfully utters under his breath.

"What-What do I say to him? 'How's the weather?' Or, how about, 'Killed anyone interesting lately?'" Charlie twits.

Jack sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Try not to upset him, just...act natural. Try to find out why he wants Claire and her baby so much." he tells the Brit.

Charlie nods. "Okay; act natural, try not to get strangled, and find out about Claire. Got it. When do we execute this plan?"

"Tonight." Sayid whispers.

Charlie pulls on his Vans and jogs out of Claire's hut to meet Sayid. The Iraqi hands Charlie a flashlight. Charlie takes it, feeling nauseous all of the sudden. He looks down at the flashlight before swallowing hard. He meets Sayid's gaze before gazing back at his feet. The Iraqi places a hand on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie looks back up at Sayid and plasters on a nervous smile. The soldier sees right through it, though. He sighs.

"Are you sure you can do this so soon?" Sayid questions.

Charlie nods with bravado. "Yeah, I can...I can do this." he states, trying to convince himself of this, too.

"Let's go," Sayid utters before leading Charlie into the jungle.

The trees' shadows swallow the two men whole. Sayid stops, ushering Charlie to go before him. Charlie nods before timidly stepping in front of the Iraqi. He hesitantly leads the way. Sayid drops back, following about ten feet behind Charlie. Soon, rustling in the leaves ahead of him makes Charlie stop abruptly. His eyes widen and he struggles not to hyperventilate. He clicks on the flashlight, tossing its light over the bushes and trees ahead of him. Suddenly, he feels hot breath on his neck. He tenses, closing his eyes. He preys that it is only Sayid. Opening his eyes, Charlie slowly turns around. He drops the flashlight and yelps in fright.

It's _him. _It's Ethan...


	6. The Good Guys

Charlie feels his breathing quicken and feels his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He blinks his eyes, making sure he sees him properly. The Other wickedly grins, sending chills down Charlie's spine. He looks the Brit up and down, as if thinking of the easiest way to dispose of him. Charlie tenses up, trying not to let a whimper escape his lips. Ethan places a hand on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie jumps with a yelp. Ethan chuckles deep in his throat. Then, he stares into Charlie's eyes menacingly.

"Hello, Charlie-boy," the Other hisses.

Charlie swallows and tries to compose himself. "H-Hello," he manages to utter.

"How are your people taking the casualties?" Ethan asks, almost casually.

Charlie frowns, he questions, "Why're you doing this to us?"

Ethan laughs at Charlie. "Because, I told you that, if you didn't bring her back," his grip on Charlie's shoulder tightens, "that I would kill them."

Charlie winces at the pain in his shoulder, but presses, "WHy-Why do you want--"

"Claire and the baby?" Ethan finishes Charlie's question. "You think I would just _tell_ you something like that, Charlie?"

Charlie suddenly feels very stupid for not thinking of that. "Er...Just tell me, Ethan. Besides, it doesn't really matter. You'll kill me either way."

Ethan nods thoughtfully. "That is true. Either you bring her to me, or I kill all your people...You are right, though. Either way, you die. You aren't half as stupid as I thought." Ethan responds, releasing Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie rubs it as it stings with pain. "So, you gonna tell me, or what?" Charlie saucily demands.

"We're good people, Charlie, but We need to run tests on her. You see, every other pregnant woman on this island--_every one_--has died. Along with their child." Ethan begins.

Charlie's heart skips a beat--_What about Claire?!?_

"But Claire, We've been injecting her with some medicines We've created. We want to see if she can give birth on this damned island. If she does, We'll give her back. The baby will be Ours, though. Because, on _this_ island, children are the most gifted of us all." Ethan finishes with a frown.

Charlie shakes his head, disgusted. "That it? You just kidnap us, expiriment on our pregnant women, and take their babies?!? And you're the _good _people?!?" Charlie explodes, overtaken with anger. "That's bollocks!!!"

Ethan laughs maniacally. He suddenly grabs Charlie by the front of his shirt and jerks the Brit so that the two of them are standing face-to-face. Charlie's heart races. What was he DOING?!?! Ethan laughs again, the sound chilling Charlie to the bone.

"We are _so _much better than your people, Charlie. You don't even have the right to speak of being good; you were a womanizer and a junkie. I don't even see why Claire lets you around her."

Charlie looks at the ground, feeling hurt. Then, he grows frightened. How did Ethan know all that about him? Charlie looks Ethan in the eye and chokes out, "Who ARE you people?"

A malevolent grin slowly creeps across Ethan's lips. "We're the good guys, Charlie." he utters.

Charlie's gut twists with fear.

Ethan pulls Charlie closer, then, leans over his shoulder. In Charlie's ear, Ethan whispers, "And next time you want to find out about my people, don't bring anyone along with you...Becasue they _will _be the next person I kill."

Charlie's breath catches in his throat. He looks into Ethan's eyes to see the man's icy stare. Charlie feels his hands shaking. Suddenly, Ethan throws Charlie to the ground. Charlie lands flat on his back, knocking the air from his lungs. He chokes for air, automatically clawing at his neck. Ethan laughs coldly before kicking Charlie in the side of the head and knocking the musician unconsious.

Sayid waits until Ethan stalks off before rushing up to Charlie's limp form. He inspects Charlie. The kick had caused the side of Charlie's head to begin to bleed and, Sayid guessed, would turn into a bruise. He lightly slaps Charlie's cheeks. The Brit did not stir. Sayid lifts Charlie into his arms and hurries back towards the beach. He darts through the trees and shrubs, making sure not to jostle Charlie too much. Every once in awhile, Sayid checks over his shoulder for Ethan. Soon, the Iraqi sets foot on the beach. He races to the camp and shouts for Jack. He wakes a few light sleepers--including Claire. The pregnant woman stumbles sleepily out of her hut, rubbing her eyes. She looks at Sayid rushing towards Jack's tent...With Charlie's limp body in his arms. She releases a scream and begins to cry.

Jack wakes up quickly upon hearing Sayid call for him. The doctor sits erect in his cot before stumbling out of his hut and onto the moonlit shore. He rapidly blinks the sleep from his eyes and scans the beach. He sees a few groggy people stumbling around in a daze. Then, he spots Sayid carrying a body. Jack runs up and takes Charlie from Sayid. He hurries Charlie into his hut before instructing Sayid to light some candles. He tosses a box of matches at the soldier before laying Charlie on the cot. Sayid lights up eight candles; they manage to shed light over the entire hut. Jack inspects Charlie's head before grabbing peroxide and a handful of bandages.

He looks at Sayid before asking, "What happened?"

Sayid looks on as Jack pours peroxide onto a cloth. "Ethan met up with Charlie. I could not make out all the man said, but suddenly, he threw Charlie onto the grtound and kicked him unconscious." Sayid replies.

Jack nods, dabbing the cloth on Charlie's bleeding head. "Well, what did you hear?" Jack asks as he inspects the wound closely.

Sayid shrugs and caps the bottle of peroxide. "Ethan was saying that he wanted Claire back. He also said that, eventually, he would kill Charlie whether he brings Claire to him or not." the Iraqi mutters.

Jack sighs, grabbing the bandages. "We'll need to takeextra care tonight," the doctor says as he bandages Charlie's head.

"I say we stay awake tonight," Sayid plans. "To watch for Them."

"We've posted sentries every night, they haven't seen anything." Jack reminds Sayid.

"Well, someone dying every night cannot keep happening." the soldier sighs before leaving the tent.

Jack sighs and finishes bandaging Charlie's head. He sits back on his cot and looks up as someone peers through his tarp. He smiles lightly at Claire. She looks at Charlie worriedly. He stands, walking towards her.

"What's wrong with him?" Claire sputters.

"He'll be fine, Claire." Jack tells her.

"Well, what happened?!?" Claire exclaims. "I'm sick of being lied to."

Jack sighs, placing his fingertips to the side of his head as though he had a headache. "We, uh," he purses his lips before starting over. "The Others have been doing this to us...One of Them, actually."

Claire nods, urging him to continue.

"It was Ethan," Jack utters.

"What?!" Claire exclaims with a scoff. "He's dead, Jack. Charlie shot him."

"I know, but...somehow, he's alive." Jack mutters. "We sent Charlie out to talk to Ethan, find out what the Others wanted with you. Sayid followed at a safe distance. But Ethan, he overpowered Charlie and knocked him unconscious."

"What?! Why wasn't I told of this? Why didn't Sayid protect him?!?" Claire bursts.

Jack sighs. "Well, if Sayid had just lept from the bushes, I think he--and Charlie--would be dead." the doctor guesses. "And, we didn't want to worry you. We don't want to induce a--"

"A false labor. Yeah, yeah. I know." Claire finishes Jack's sentence, pushing her way past him into his hut.

Jack follows Claire to Charlie's bedside.

"Will he--Will he be okay?" Claire asks quietly after she looks the Brit over.

Jack nods, saying, "He'll be fine, Claire. He'll just be out for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow, at least." He gives her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry."

Claire bites her bottom lip before nodding. "Okay," she mumbles. Her gaze flickers down to Charlie's face again. She holds in a sob, because she was worried.


	7. Into the Night

Charlie's eyes flutter open and the first thing he sees is Claire. She immediately calls out to Jack that he is awake before looking over the Brit. She hugs him tightly before Jack came in. Releasing him, Claire struggles to her feet and waddles out of the tent. Jack takes a seat beside Charlie, looking him over carefully. He smiled, taking Charlie's bruised head in his hands. Charlie flinches at Jack's touch. Jack sighs before dampening a cloth with alcohol. He cautiously dabs at the cut on his head. Charlie releases a breath out from clenched teeth. Jack finishes and pulls away from Charlie.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Jack asks.

"Good," Charlie drones.

"No concusion, just a small cut and bruise," Jack tells Charlie.

"Hooray," Charlie sarcastically yawns before pushing himself to a seat.

"Charlie?" Jack begins. "What did Ethan say to you?"

"He said that he would kill me...and that he needed Claire for her baby. Because he had been injecting her so she wouldn't die and the baby wouldn't die. Then, he said he said that They were the good guys and children were 'gifted'...and then, well, he freaked out! He was all 'I'm going to kill your spies.' And he knew ALL about me somehow! And, then, he kind of attacked me." Charlie rambles nervously, flailing his arms around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Charlie." Jack says. "What? Why was he injecting her?"

"Because all the other pregnant people on the island have died during childbirth...He was trying to prevent it with Claire." Charlie elaborates.

"Does he know if it will work?" Jack quizzes.

"How the bloody hell should I know?!?! I was trying not to get attacked by this guy!" Charlie spazzes.

"Charlie, just calm down." Jack sighs with a furrowed brow.

Charlie purses his lips and nods tensly.

"Okay, now, he _knew_ all about you?" Jack asks.

"He knew! He knew I was a..." Charlie stops, eyes making sure no one was in the tent but Jack, before whispering, "He knew I was a...a womanizer and a junkie. How _would_ he know that, Jack?"

Jack shrugs and he squints into the candle's light. "I dunno, Charlie," Jack replies softly.

Suddenly, two screams came from outside. Jack and Charlie race outside. Kate was staggering to her feet, sobbing hysterically. Sayid lay on the ground, clutching his side as it bleeds profusely. Jack races to Sayid's body before enlisting Charlie's help in carrying him. Charlie, still a bit wobbly, tries his best. He grabs Sayid's feet and staggers after Jack. Kate follows, hiccupping pathetically. Jack and Charlie lay Sayid on the bed. Jack turns to Kate.

"What happened?" he demands, grabbing needles, thread, and bottles of medicines.

"I-I was walking Claire over here...We say Ethan witn Sayid and...and..."she begins sobbing again, looking to Charlie. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"What?!?" Charlie demands. "Where is she, Kate?! Where is Claire?!?!"

Kate bawls more hysterically. "He--He...I'm sorry!" Kate bawls.

Jack stitches up Sayid's side quickly. "What happened, Kate?" his harsh tone catches her off-gaurd.

"Ethan...he got her...I tried to stop him..." Kate whimpers.

Jack tosses a bottle of pills at Sayid. "Take two a day." he tells him, pouring disinfectants over Sayid's stitching.

"Thank you," Sayid grimaces before smiling.

"There, that should--Where's Charlie?" he suddenly asks, standing erect.

Kate, Jack, and Sayid look around. The medical tent showed no signs of Charlie except the tarp flapping with the wind. Jack tells Kate to stay with Sayid before rushing out of his tent. He scans the beach before seeing Charlie racing into the trees. Jack sprints after his friend. Since Jack's strides were longer, he was able to barely catch up with the Brit. Charlie glances back at Jack before sighing.

"Charlie--" Jack begins.

"I'm going, there's no way in hell you're gonna stop me." Charlie interrupts Jack.

"I wasn't going to try, Charlie," Jack smiles with a shake of his head.

Charlie pauses to look up at Jack with thanks.

As they start to walk again, Jack holds out a gun for Charlie. "I just came to offer a bit of help."

Charlie reaches for the gun, but Jack pulls it back again. Charlie rolls his eyes, knowing he was going to get the 'gun talk.' Jack laughs a little before saying:

"This time, make sure you don't shoot him. We might just be able to get more out of him." Jaack tells the musician.

Charlie nods. "Yeah, yeah...But you're not going to stop me from beating the man's sodding brains out." Charlie states, taking the gun out of the doctor's grasp.

Jack nods and they quicken the pace. Charlie sticks the gun in his pants, concealing it with his worn shirt. As they walk through the woods, Charlie hears something to his right. He stops mid-step. Jack falls back to where his friend was. "What--" he starts, but Charlie shushes him. Jack silently follows Charlie through the underbrush. Suddenly, Jack hears it, too. It is Claire's voice. With every step closer to her voice, Charlie's hand fidgets to reach for the gun. Because he knows Ethan will be there with her. He knows the Other will be prepared this time. When they reach a clearing, Charlie grabs the gun and he and Jack burst into the clearing. They look ahead of them and see...no one.

Suddenly, Charlie feels his feet being swept off the ground as he is caught in one of Danielle's traps. He struggle in the net, his hands and feet falling through as he calls for Jack. Jack is searching for the rope that held up the net. Charlie sighs and struggles in the trap with frustration. Finally, Jack lowers him down. Charlie flounders in the net like one of Jin's trapped fish. When he gets out, he hears Claire's voice again. He stands erect, looking all about him, but her voice seemed to be coming from all areas. Everywhere at once. Somehow, Jack found out where her voice was coming from. They race off into the jungle.

When they reach the next clearing, they see the one thing that manages to hurt Charlie more than anything in the world...


	8. The Building

Claire's voice seemed to be coming from all areas. Everywhere at once. Somehow, Jack finds out where it was coming from. They race off into the jungle. Bushes tear at Charlie's clothing while tree limbs scratch up hius arms and face. He continues sprinting after Jack, though. He wouldn't stop until they find Claire. When they reach the next clearing, they see the one thing that manages to hurt Charlie more than anything in the world. Jack looks down at Charlie with both horror and pity. Charlie stares in disbelief of it all.

It was Claire. She was lying in the middle of the field. Passed out cold. Towels lay abandoned on the cold earth. An empty syringe lay on the ground beside her. And the most noticeable thing was...her stomach. There was no longer a large lump. Her large shirt lay around her like a dress.

Her baby was gone.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Charlie whispers in a mantra filled with fear.

He rushes up to Claire's body. He takes her face in his hands as Jack comes up behind him. He looks up at Jack as the doctor kneels beside Claire's still form. Jack takes Claire's wrist and checks for a pulse. Charlie tenses with fear. Not Claire. Please, let Claire be okay...? Jack releases a sigh of relief. He pats Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie sighs, too. He strokes Claire's hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Is she okay?" he asks Jack.

"Fine," Jack replies; he reaches for the syringe. "They must've induced labor."

Charlie slowly nods, taking Claire's hand in both of his. "So, they took him? Her baby?" he questions, not wanting to believe this.

"Yeah, they took him." Jack breathes.

Charlie rises to her feet. He releases a nervous breath. "Jack?" he asks.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Do you think you could take Claire back without my help?" Charlie quietly asks.

"...Yeah. Why?" Jack furrows his brow.

"I've gotta go after Them." Charlie states.

"No, man, They're--"

"Jack! If I don't go after Them NOW They'll get away. And you have to get Claire back...Let me do this, Jack." Charlie pleads.

Jack purses his lips before nodding. "Be careful?" he responds.

Charlie nods before racing off into the jungle. Jack watches his friend sprinting off out of sight. He closes his eyes with a breath. If anything happened to Charlie, he would blame himself forever. "Lord, let him be careful...?" Jack prays. Then, he lifts Claire carefully into his arms. Looking back one last time, Jack walks back towards to beach.

Charlie races a mile into the foliage before stopping to catch his breath. He listens hard and, after hearing nothing, looks in every direction for some kind of hint--a sign. Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping echoes in Charlie's ears. He whips his head in the direction of the noise before creeping towards it. His breath is quick and shallow and he feels his heart pounding against his ribcage. He watches where he steps, now was no time to let his usually clumsy self come to the foreground. He listens hard, but hears nothing. Charlie continues to sneak in the direction of the sound. The closer he gets, the more jumpy he gets. This WAS Ethan. The man who strung him up and killed him. The guy who single-handedly killed all those other people. Charlie shivers and begins to peer through the brush when he hears Ethan's voice.

Charlie stops breathing. And he listens hard.

"I got you the boy." Ethan's voice echoes.

A deeper voice responds, "This? This infant?"

Ethan's voice replies, "Yes, this is the other boy that Jacob spoke of."

"Very well, take him in. I'll be in after a bit." the deep voice commands.

Charlie hears the squeak of a door opening, then, it being slammed shut. He takes a couple shaky steps towards the brush. His breath comes out in tiny quivers. Charlie tentatively reaches for the branches in front of him. He pulls it aside and peers through. On the other side of the brush Charlie sees a large, white building. It was a bit overgrown with vines. Charlie spotted the large front door that he assumed Ethan had gone through. There was a man standing in front of it. He was largely built and had been smoking a cigarette. Charlie watches as the man tosses the cigarette butt to the ground before turning and heading into the building. Charlie stands up and creeps around the edge of the brush. The building is a few yards down the hill he was on. Charlie begins to slowly creep down towards the building. He made sure he never stepped on any leaves or twigs. He couldn't afford to screw this up. Because, if he was caught this time, there was nowhere to hide. He got to the end of the hill and looks all around him, paranoid that one of Them would walk up. He approaches the door and reaches for the handle. He grabs it and when he turns it, it clicks. Charlie freezes. When nothing happens, he turns it the rest of the way. He pulls the door open slowly; it squeaked loudly on its hinges. Charlie only opened it enough to squeeze through. He pulled it shut and it made a loud thud. Charlie touches the gun that rested in his pants warily before heading down the white hallway. The hall was empty except for him. Suddenly, Charlie heard a soft whirring noise. He looks up and sees a small surveillance camera pointed at him. He stiffens before racing away from the camera. He slows to a walk and looks about him. A little ways in front of him, the hallway turned to the right. Charlie pads towards the turn when he hears a man and woman talking. Heading his way!

Charlie looks around him, eyes wide. He searches for a place to hide. Any place to hide. There is nowhere. Nothing. He was caught.


	9. Are You Him?

Charlie's eyes were wide. They were almost to the corner now. He knew they would see him. He was so dead. As a sad attempt to hide, Charlie presses himself up against the wall. He feels like he's about to vomit. His stomach flips uneasily. The girl rounds the corner first. She's young and has curly, brown hair. She sees him and her eyes widen. She stops and turns to whoever she had been talking to. Charlie listens carefully.

"Dad, uh, can you go get my jacket...? I'm cold?" the girl's voice says.

"Well, you should have gotten it before, Alex." the father's voice states. "But, I guess I'll get it. Wait here."

"Okay, thanks," the girl states. Charlie hears someone walking away and breathes a sigh of relief. The girl rounds the corner again and looks at Charlie. She spots his neck and gasps. Charlie feels weird and looks at the girl. "Are you him?" the girl asks. Charlie furrows his brow.

"Am I who...?" Charlie asks, trying not to sound terrified.

"Charlie. T+You're Charlie, aren't you?!" Alex asks, sounding excited.

"...Yeah..."Charlie responds sgakily.

"How's Claire?" the girls asks, stepping towards him.

Charlie tries to melt into the wall. "How do you know Claire?" he states.

Alex waves her hand. "Is she okay? Did the labor go well?"

Charlie gets defensive. "Did YOU do that to HER?!" he hisses, standing tall.

Alex shrinks a bit. "No, uh, that was Ethan...but-but is she okay?" Alex states timidly.

"I don't know! Where is the baby?!" Charlie demands, taking one of Alex's shoulders.

Alex shrugs her shoulder away. "Follow me," she commends.

Charlie nods and reluctantly follows Alex around the corner. She looks around and leads him on down the hallway. Soon, they reach a door on the right. Alex pulls a small ring of keys from her pocket. She went through them quickly until she came to a small, golden one. She peered over her shoulder at Charlie before jamming the key into the keyhole. She twisted the key around before opening the door. She swiftly ushered Charlie into the dark room. She abruptly closes the door behind her. Charlie squints in the darkness before Alex switches on the lights. Charlie blinks a bit before looking around the room. The white walls looked as if they were in the process of being decorated. A zebra and monkey hung on the walls while the other pictures lay on the ground. Charlie spots the crib and races over to it. There it was, the baby. It was wrapped in a blue cloth, leading Charlie to assume it was a boy. Charlie carefully reaches into the criub and lifts the infant out. The baby squeaks and wriggles before settling into Charlie's arms.

"Is this...Is this Claire's?" Charlie asks Alex.

"Yeah, he's cute, huh?" Alex smiles warmly at the baby.

"Beautiful," Charlie gushes.

"Alex, I have your jacket." her father's muffled cry comes from the hallway.

Charlie looks at Alex in panic. How were they going to get out?

Alex looks from the door to Charlie. "Okay, me, my dad, and Ethan are the only ones in here." Alex states.

"No, I saw another man...He was HUGE!" Charlie almost shrieks.

"Oh, that'll be Tom. But, he's probably gone by now. He has to take over at the Hydra by now anyway." Alex babbles.

Charlie nods.

"Well, I'll lead my dad off. Ethan...I don't know what to tell you." Alex's brow knits together. "But you got in unnoticed. You can do it again."

Charlie barely nods. "Right,"

Alex leaves the room. Charlie approaches the door and hears Alex and her father talking before they walk to wherever the dad had been before. Charlie sighs, looking at the blue bundle in his arms. Taking a quick breath, Charlie opens the door and steps out into the hallway. He looks around. There is no one. He begins to walk towards the corner. He felt like every step he took sounded like a car crash. He tip-toes towards the corner and peers around it. "Bloody--" Charlie quietly begins as he jerks his head back. Ethan was coming. Charlie swiftly pads back to the baby room. He wiggles the doorknob, but it's locked. Charlie's breathing becomes heavy and he looks at the baby again. Charlie heads in the direction that Alex and her father had went. He had no other choice. Charlie came to the end of the hallway and to two, large double doors. He pushes them open and peers behind him. Ethan had just rounded the corner!

Charlie slips out the double doors and down the steps. He looks out at the jungle around him and can't help but hyperventilate a little. The baby squirms in his arms and Charlie begins to head around the station. He had to get the baby back to Claire. The sun seems to set faster than it usually did. Charlie is soon enveloped in darkness and, instead of stopping, he marches on. His legs ache from the speed he had managed to keep up, but the baby needed milk. He needed his mother. Charlie was growing more and more paranoid the further he got from the station. He feels as if Ethan would appear at any moment with that noose and--

As if reading his mind, the infant begins to cry. Charlie bounced him carefully in his arms, trying to shush him. He had gotten too far for this to go south. The baby eyes him in the darkness. Charlie smiles down at him briefly before looking ahead of him. The sun begins to rise again as the night ends. Charlie forces his throbbing legs to keep going. Finally, Charli8e heard that magnificanyt noise. Slosh. Slosh. The waves. People talking. Charlie's eyes lit up, but he was too tired to smile. The infant began to cry as soon as Charlie set foot on the beach. Everyone looks up and they rush around him. "Jack...Claire..." Charlie hoarsely utters.

"Hey, back up, everyone." the leader's voice commands.

Everyone parts. Most of them leave. Others hover closely.

"Claire...Is she okay?" Charlie asks Jack quietly.

Jack nods, looking at Charlie. "She's fine. She woke up a few hours ago. Asked for you."

Charlie responds, voice gravelly, "Really? Here. I got him."

Jack takes the baby from Charlie's shaking hands. "Are you alright, Charlie? You were just hung and..." Jack lowers his voice, "you just quit heroin...?"

Charlie's legs wobble and he lies, "I'm fine,"

Jack nods, disbelieving. He and Charlie start towards Claire's tent when, Charlie collapses.


	10. Worried

Jack hurriedly shouts to Hurley. The large man immediately races to Charlie's limp form. He scoops Charlie up before looking at Jack. Jack purses his lips as he looks from Charlie to the baby. He sighs.

"Take him to my tent. I've gotta get the baby to Claire," Jack instructs the Californian.

"Alright, dude," Hurley nods.

Jack nods briskly before heading towards Claire's tent. He ducks under the tarp and sees Claire is sleeping. Jack smiles and the baby whines. Reluctantly, Jack shakes Claire's shoulder to wake her. Claire's blue eyes open and she glances up at Jack questioningly. Then, she spots the baby and her face breaks into a large grin. The first time she had smiled since Jack had brought her back from the jungle. Claire takes the infant into her arms and rocks him steadily.Tears spring into her eyes and drip down her cheeks. She hugs Jack with one arm.

"Now, Claire, the baby is malnourished right now. You have to feed him. I'll leave so you can." Jack states, rising to his feet.

Claire nods quietly. She hadn't been able to remember much of anything since Ethan's first attack, but memories had been coming to her slowly. Charlie in a lot of them.

"How is Charlie?" she asks quietly.

Jack thinks before lying, "Fine."

"Tell Charlie I said thank you." she tells Jack.

"Alright, I will," Jack briefly smiles, deciding against telling her about Charlie passing out.

Jack leaves the tent and heads down the beach towards his own. Kate is soon next to him. She is always with him whenever disaster strikes; his ever-constant shadow. He looks at her with a grin. She grins back up at him as they near his tent. Jack was glad Kate was with him. They entered the tent and Hurley jumps to his feet. He backs away from the cot he had set Charlie's limp body on. Jack approaches Charlie to inspect him. Kate took her station near the medical supplies, ready to grab whatever Jack needs. Jack takes Charlie's pulse, then lifts one of the Brit's eyelids. Jack nods, figuring Charlie's symptoms in his head, deciding what medicine he would need.

"Okay, Charlie is fine. He had just passed out from either stress or all the walking he had done...Maybe both." Jack tells Kate and Hurley.

Hurley sighs with relief. "So, he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, Hurley, Charlie will be fine."

Hurley nods before slipping out of the tent. Kate folds her arms over her chest. "So, do we have a plan yet?" she asks.

"What?" Jack looks up.

"Charlie just took a baby from the people who had taken it in the first place. Odds are, they're gonna want it back...And Ethan will want Charlie." Kate states.

Jack shrugs. "Charlie might have killed Ethan...?" he offers, taking the gun from Charlie's pants.

Kate nods. Jack opens the gun, but all the bullets were there. Charlie hadn't fired one shot.

"Maybe not," Jack utters, setting the gun aside.

They sit there a couple minutes, whispering quietly about what to do.

"Well, we can't just storm into the jungle, guns blazing!" Jack whispers.

Kate sighs, "I know, I know. I just wish we knew where They were."

"Well, we don't. Maybe we should just...?"

"Sit around and wait for someone else to be killed?"

"No. But there's really nothing we can do." Jack utters. "After all, Ethan...we're on his turf."

Kate nods her head. "What about Claire? And the baby?"

"We'll have to keep them under close surveillance. We can't afford to lose them again."

"Really, after all Charlie went through."

Jack nods and looks at Charlie. They sit in silence for a minute when, a small moan escapes Charlie's lips. Kate jumps up quickly. Jack rises to his feet, too. They watch as Charlie's blue-grey eyes flit open. He blinks hard before looking at them. He smiles, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"Well, hello," Charlie cheekily states.

"Hey yourself," Kate smiles back.

"What happened?" Charlie asks, running a hand through his tossled hair.

"You passed out." Jack replies, walking over to the medication bottles.

Charlie nods groggily. "M'kay. How's the baby?...Claire?! Is-Is Claire alright?!" Charlie worries, sitting up quickly. His vision blurs momentarily.

"Try not to sit up too fast," Jack tells Charlie, handing him two white pills and a bottle of water.

"Mmhmm," Charlie hums, drinking down the pills.

Kate rubs Charlie's shoulder, murnuring, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." Charlie responds. Setting aside the water bottle, Charlie asks, "Do we have a plan yet?"

Jack's lips form a thin line. "No," he sighs.

"Uh, c'mon, guys!" Charlie kids.

Suddenly, Claire marches into the tent. She glares at Jack. The baby is handed to Kate.

"How DARE you." she utters threateningly, pointing at Jack.

Jack raises his hands. "Whoa, what?"

"You said Charlie was fine!" she yelps.

"Well, I didn't want to worry you. You have a baby now." Jack tells her.

"Really? I hadn't noticed! I went through LABOR, Jack. I bloody well know I have a baby!" Claire sarcastically shrieks.

Charlie fights not to laugh at the statement.

"Sorry, Claire." Jack sighs.

Claire turns to Charlie and hugs him tightly. She begins to cry. Charlie hugs her back, then, mouths to Jack, "Hormones."

Jack snorts, then holds back the rest of his laughter.

Charlie rubs Claire's back. "Hey, look. I'm alright, I just passed out." he soothes her.

"Are...Are you sure you're alright?" Claire sniffles, standing up.

"I'm sure." Charlie gives her a smile. "Now, have you named him yet?"

"Yeah, yeah," Claire smiles, wiping her eyes. She takes the baby from Kate and replies, "Aaron."

"Beautiful name." Charlie states. "You should be resting. Go on, I'll be out in a bit."

Claire nods and they all watch her go. After waiting a few seconds, Jack bursts into laughter. His laughs are contagious and soon, Kate is giggling, too. Charlie smiles widely at them, quite proud of his apparent comic genius.

"Hormones." Jack finally chuckles, sitting beside Charlie.

"Yeah, she was acting bipolar!" Charlie exclaims, causing Kate to guffaw loudly.

"Okay," Jack states, his serious tone back. "I think we should plan for the Others now."


	11. Hostage Situation

Jack and Kate thought long and hard about the Others. Charlie had since headed back to Claire's tent to get some well-deserved rest. Charlie lay in his cot, after sleeping an hour. He stares at the top of the shelter before Claire notices he is awake. She comes and sits on the edge of his cot. He looks at her before rising to a seat himself. Swinging his legs over the edge, Charlie positions himself sso that he is sitting by her.

"What's wrong?" she asks him.

He plasters on a smile. "What?" he utters.

Claire sighs. "I don't remember much, but while you were gone, Jack filled me in." she informs Charlie.

"About what, exactly?"

"Ethan, you...being hung, Ethan's threat to kill everyone and you...Everything." Claire verifies.

"Oh," Charlie grows slightly embarrassed now that she knew he would die for her.

Claire reaches over and barely touches the deep gashes on his neck with her fingertips. Charlie jumps barely. Claire lowers her hand quietly.

"Oh, Charlie..." she mutters.

Charlie takes her hand in his. Their fingers lace together.

Claire slowly nods. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I just...I'm just worried is all."

"I won't let Ethan get you,"

"I'm also worried about Ethan getting you...or Aaron."

Claire nods and they sit together like that for a few minutes. Then, Aaron whimpers to be fed and Claire rises to do so. Looking at the setting sun, Charlie lays down, hoping Jack and Kate have thought of a plan. With that thought, Charlie drifts to sleep. Claire feeds Aaron, then places him back into the cradle Locke had made him. By then, it is nearly ten at night. She looks into the dark, shadowy jungle nervously, scooping Aaron up again. She tip-toes around the hut anxiously before walking up to Charlie's sleeping form. She lightly taps him on the shoulder. "Charlie?" she whispers.

Charlie opens his eyes slowly, yawning, "Mmmhmm?"

"Can...Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asks quietly.

Charlie blushes before stating, "Uh, yeah. Yeah,"

He scoots over, allowing Claire all the space she would need. Claire pulls Aaron's crib closer to Charlie's bed before laying down. Charlie's face is burning red and he is glad it's too dark for Claire to notice. Claire settles down and soon, Charlie hears her breathing becoming steady. He watches her sleep before drifting off himself. Later in the night, Claire opens her eyes and finds Charlie's arms around her waist. She smiles, holding his hand before falling back to sleep. A scream from faraway wakes Charlie. He shoots upright in bed, careful not to jolt Claire. He races out of the hut, not caring what might happen to him. He comes upon Ethan standing over Shannon. Charlie races up to Ethan and, grabbing in the middle, slams him down like a rugby tackle. Ethan's mouth twists into an angry snarl. He throws Charlie off of him. Shannon wobbles to her feet.

"Run, run, RUN!" Charlie shouts at her.

Shannon hesitates before sprinting off towards the camp, screaming her head off. Ethan looks from Shannon to Charlie. Charlie scoots back away from Ethan. Ethan just pins Charlie's shoulders down with his knees. Charlie struggles, but cannot get free. Ethan swiftly gags Charlie before jerking Charlie to his feet. He ties the Brit's hands behind his back and shoves him across the beach as Jack hears Shannon's cries of horror. Charlie struggles against Ethan. The Other pulls Charlie's arms up at an unsightly angle. Charlie's yelp is muffled by the gag. Ethan pushes him forwards down the dark beach.

Jack hears Shannon's screaming and races from his tent. She babbles uselessly before saying that Ethan had got Charlie. She points in the direction she had come from. Sayid touches her shoulder before racing after Jack. They see nothing. All that is left are footprints heading further down the beach. Jack hustles back to camp, Sayid on his heels. "What are we doing, Jack?" Sayid enquires.

"We need torches and guns. We have to get out there...Ethan's going to kill him." Jack utters, lighting a torch.

Sayid lights one, too before following Jack. They head to Jack's hut where the guns were now kept. They searched, but found nothing.

"Let's just go. I have a knife," Sayid snaps.

Jack nods. They hastily head down the beach.

Charlie marches on, Ethan nudging him every few seconds. Charlie wriggles in his bonds. Ethan grabs Charlie's left hand and twists it harshly at a horrid angle. Charlie's screams are muffled and Ethan laughs. Charlie tries to reason with Ethan, but his smooth-talking was useless in the gag. Ethan leads Charlie further down the shoreline. Charlie's already aching legs begin to shake from all the walking and running. Ethan doesn't notice or doesn't care. He continues to shove Charlie onward. Finally, they stop. Charlie feels Ethan pull him to a stop. He looks at the beach, it was only a mile from the camp. _This is it_, he thinks. Ethan shoves Charlie to his knees. Charlie falls with a shout. Ethan grabs Charlie's arm and drags him to the treeline. He unties Charlie's wrists briefly before tying them behind a tree.

"Now, Charlie," Ethan snarls, "I AM going to kill you."

Charlie's eyes widen in fear.

"But only when EVERYONE is here and can see you die."

Charlie glares at Ethan.

Ethan kneels in front of Charlie. "You wouldn't want me to hurt Claire...Would you?"

Charlie's eyes look to the jungle floor and he shakes his head no.

"Then, you won't do anything stupid. Got it?"

Charlie is silent.

Ethan swiftly backhands him. "Got it?" he hisses.

Charlie grimaces before nodding.

Ethan firmly nods before walking around Charlie and a few feet into the jungle. Charlie breathes heavily. What was Ethan doing? He listens and hears the rustle of branches and the clicking of something metal...but what? Ethan returns, a nine-millimeter pistol in his hand. He looks at it briefly before swinging it in front of Charlie. Ethan evilly chuckles.

"Ironic, huh?" Ethan begins. "That the same gun you shot me with is the one that will kill you, too? Kind of funny."

Charlie doesn't try to hide his fear. He didn't think it was funny at all. Suddenly, running footsteps are heard along with Sayid and Jack's voices. Charlie tries to scream for them to run, but Ethan silences him with a blow to the face. Charlie feels blood dripping from his nose. Jack and Sayid round the corner and are staring down the barrel of the pistol. They screech to a stop. Jack spots Charlie first. He makes a move towards the Brit when Ethan clicks the gun off safety. Jack backs up next to Sayid again.

"Drop your knife," Ethan tells Sayid calmly.

Sayid doesn't move.

Ethan lowers the gun to Charlie's forehead, causing him to whimper. "Drop it." Ethan commands again.

Sayid looks from Charlie to Ethan. He pulls the knife from his belt loop and tosses it at Ethan's feet. Ethan quickly grabs it and secures it in his belt loop. He doesn't move the gun from Charlie's head. Charlie tries to remain calm, but tears begin forming in his eyes. He looks to Jack, pleading the doctor has a gun on him. Jack and Charlie's gazes meet, but there is nothing the doctor can do.

"Jack." Ethan barks.

Jack jumps from surprise.

"Go get everyone from the beach. Bring them here." Ethan hisses, like a rattlesnake.

"Why-"Jack begins.

"GO!" bellows the Other.

Jack frowns before shooting Charlie an apologetic look. As he walks off, Ethan calls, "Oh, and Jack?" Jack stops, barely turning to face him.

"Don't bring any Locke or weapons. If I even see one pocket knife, I'll shoot Charlie-boy in the head."

Charlie feels the first tear fall. He didn't want to die. Why now? Why him?

Jack nods barely, heading down the beach. He jogs first, then, runs. He didn't want to waste any time. "He nears the camp and begins to shout. "Everyone! Everyone! Wake up!!" Several people rise from their cots and wander outside. They see Jack and begin waking their neighbors. Jack sighs, looking around at everyone's worried faces. He steps on top of a cooler to begin his speech.

"Okay, everyone. We have to...We have to go on a little walk." he begins.

"Why? It's the middle of the night, Captain Crunch." Sawyer objects loudly.

"Because," Jack sighs, "if we don't, Ethan's going to kill...someone."

Jack's eyes met Claire's. Immediately, she knew. Ethan had Charlie.

"I've been instructed to not have ANY weapons. So, empty your pockets and put all your knives or guns or whatever away." Jack commands.

Murmuring begins amongst the people as the set down the few weapons they had. Jack nods firmly.

"Locke, you have also been instructed to stay behind."

Everyone turns to the hunter. He shrugs.

Jack sighs, "Alright, let's go."

Claire pulls Locke aside. "Could you--Can you watch Aaron?"

"Shouldn't you stay with him?" Locke asks.

"I have to help Charlie. Please, John?" Claire begs.

Locke nods, "Alright, I'll watch him."

Claire hands Locke Aaron carefully. Then, she races after the group of twenty down the beach.


	12. This Time I'll Never Let You Go

Sayid watches Ethan warily. The Other shifts the gun from one hand to another, standing over Charlie. The musician felt so small and helpless in this position. His body shakes with fear. His eyes meet with Sayid's briefly. The Iraqi mouths, "Don't worry." Ethan sees this and slaps Charlie across the face.

"Don't talk." Ethan snarls at Sayid.

Sayid's hands ball into fists. He wants to go after the Other so bad, but doing that would end up in Charlie's death. So, he stands quietly, hands lowered at his sides. He waits for Jack and the other people to arrive anxiously. Ethan watches both his prisoners closely. Jarrah has his hands in fists. They soon unclench, though. Ethan smiles wickedly to himself. This was going to be easier than he thought it would. _And_, he thinks to himself, _when Claire and everyone are out here, my people can get to Aaron AND Locke. This was simply was too easy. _

Ethan leans down to Charlie's level. He smiles as Charlie's eyes widen with fear. "Stay there." Ethan tells Sayid. Then, Ethan turns and whispers in Charlie's ear, "If Claire does _anything_ to get in my way of killing you, she's going to die, too. So, you'd better stop her."

Claire, Jack, and Kate lead the crowd. Their pace is quick. Jack is surprised that Claire was able to keep up with himself. He continues looking at her to see if she was alright. Kate looks at Claire with worry, too. After all, she had just given birth. Claire ignores their looks and continues to walk quickly, Charlie needs her. She wasn't going to let him down. Not after all he had done for her. She has to save him. The crowd's hushed whisperes enter Jack's ears. Words like "dead" and "killed" make the doctor cringe. He speeds up barely, hoping they weren't too late for Charlie and Sayid. After walking for twenty minutes, Jack sees Sayid. They head closer and Jack stops the crowd about one yard from where Ethan was. The doctor begins to walk towards the Other when Claire appears at his side.

"Claire, go back," Jack tells her as they near Ethan.

"No, I need to help Charlie." Claire states firmly.

Jack opens his mouth to protest, but closes it. There was no stopping her.

"Well, Jack, thank you for bringing all these people. I hope you enjoy the show." Ethan cackles.

Claire's eyes widen and her eyes meet Charlie's. She begins to race towards him, but he violently shakes his head at her. She stops and furrows her brow. Charlie's gaze flickers between Ethan and Claire. The Other's finger was already on the trigger as he held the gun at his side. Charlie sighs into the gag. Hopefully, Claire would stay put. It wasn't long before she tried approaching him again. Charlie's eyes widen; he sees Ethan was watching Claire. Charlie shakes his head at her firmly. No. Claire stops, tears springing into her bnlue eyes.

"What...Don't you want me over there with you?" Claire asks.

Charlie looks at the gun in Ethan's grasp. He shakes his head.

Tears slip down Claire's cheeks as she backs up to stand beside Jack.

"What do you want?" Jack bellows at Ethan.

Ethan chuckles to himself, shifting the pistol in his hands. "You don't get it, do you?"

Jack frowns deeply, looking at Sayid, then back at the Other.

"Why on EARTH would I go through all this trouble just to kill HIM?!" Ethan laughs. "If I had wanted to, I could have snapped his neck five days ago."

Charlie flinches at these words.

"What's all this, then?" Jack enquires.

"This," Ethan begins, making a sweeping gesture with his arm, "is your biggest mistake."

Claire gasps.

"You see, some of your people have experienced...something different. Miracles, if you will. We just need those people. ONLY those people." Ethan states.

"And...?" Claire rudely barks.

"And the rest of you are of no use to us or to the Jacob. So, instead of slowly picking you off one by one...Which wasn't working." Ethan growls, kicking Charlie in the stomach.

Charlie lurches forward, groaning in pain.

"We're gathering those we need here. The rest of you can go on with your lives here." Ethan finishes.

Jack scowls. "You're not taking ANYONE from this camp!" he shouts.

"Well, that's too bad, then." Ethan calmly says.

The Other harshly backhands Charlie across the face. Charlie winces and faces forwards again. Jack and Sayid look at each other helplessly. Claire sobs.

"I need Hurley." Ethan states.

The large Californian begins to step forwards, but Jack puts out his arms to stop him. Ethan frowns, slamming Charlie's head backwards into the tree. Charlie screams into his gag. His head drops to his chest as he breathes deeply. Hurley moves forwards towards Ethan. Jack grabs his arm. "Dude, I'm going." Hurley utters, continuing on to where Ethan was.  
"Get five feet behind me." Ethan snaps at Hurley.

Hurley walks five feet behind Ethan and takes a seat, facing away from Charlie and the torturing. Ethan inspects the crowd, calling, "Mary."

The short, religious woman walks up to Jack. "Stay here," Jack tells her.

Ethan throws a punch at Charlie's face. Charlie grunts and feels his nose beginning to bleed again. The warm liquid drips down his face and onto his gag. Mary winces, tears in her eyes. She looks up at Jack again. He shakes his head. Ethan goes behind Charlie and takes his left hand. Charlie feels Ethan taking hold of his pinky finger. Immediatly, he knew what the Other was doing. Charlie kicks his legs in panic, trying to plead, but the gag prevents his words from coming out. Ethan takes hold of Charlie's left pinky finger and snaps it backwards. Charlie screams as he feels the bones snap in his finger. Mary doesn't move and Ethan moves to the ring finger. Charlie begins to cry, not trying to act brave any longer. Hot tears slip down his dirty, bloody face. Ethan breaks his ring finger. Charlie's scream echoes down the beach. Mary passes Jack and goes and stands with Hurley. Ethan stands and walks in front of Charlie. The Brit leans back against the tree, his shoulders heaving from his sobs.

"Boone." Ethan shouts next.

Shannon clings to Boones's arm, telling him not to go. Ethan gets behind Charlie and takes his middle finger of his left hand. Charlie kicks his legs frantically, screaming. Boone jerks away from Shannon and before Ethan can break another finger, shouts, "I'm coming, alright?!"

"Walt."

"No, man. Not my son. Take me. Not my son." Michael bargains.

Snap. This time, Claire heard Charlie's finger break. Charlie screams again.

"Walt." Ethan rumbles.

Walt steps forwards, but Jack and Michael stop him. Ethan laughs loudly, scarily. He stands in front of Charlie again.

"Can...Can I, at least, come with my son?" Michael attempts one last time.

Ethan nods and the father and son march to where the others.

Ethan calls, "Nikki."

Nikki shakes her head. "No way!" she exclaims.

Ethan punches Charlie again. Nikki still doesn't budge. Ethan stands, pulling the knife from his belt loop. He tosses the gun aside into th brush beside Charlie. Then, he looks at the blade of the knife before looking at Sayid maniacally.

"How was it you tortured people, Sayid?" Ethan asks. "What did you do to their finger nails...?"

"...No..." is all Sayid can get out.

Ethan squats behind Charlie and takes the unbroken left pointer finger. Charlie looks at Sayid questioningly. Then, Charlie's eyes widen and a heart-wrenching screams exits his lips. Claire sobs uncontrollably. Sayid looks away. Nikki races over to where Hurley and the others were. A horribly chilling smile slowly crosses Ethan's face. Suddenly, Locke rounds the corner with Aaron in his arms. "Jack!" Locke breathlessly cries. Charlie sees them and begins thrashing about wildly, trying to get Locke to leave. He was putting Aaron in danger and he didn't even know it.

"Locke." Ethan shouts.

Locke looks up with a questioning expression.

"He wants you because you are 'special.'" Jack informs the hunter.

Locke nods with a grunt. "You don't want me to go." Locke assumes.

Jack barely nods his head.

Ethan comes around Charlie again. Charlie sobs, shaking his head. Claire watches in horror and takes a couple steps towards the treeline. Ethan grabs Charlie's thumb and juts the blade of the knife under Charlie's nail. Scream after scream exits Charlie's mouth as Etha goes through his fingers...One. By. One. Soon, Charlie's screams turn into loud sobs. His entire body shakes and he feels blood dripping from the tips of his fingers. Locke has not budged. Charlie closes his eyes and cries, the sobs wrack his body. Locke sighs, handing Aaron to Jack before marching across the sand and towards Boone. Ethan laughs and Claire hands Aaron to Jack. "Wha--?" Jack quietly starts, but Claire puts a finger to her lips, silencing him.

Ethan stands in front of Charlie again. "The baby." Ethan finally states.

Claire's eyes widen and she steps towards the foliage again. Charlie shouts into his gag before kicking Ethan harshly in the shin. Ethan grimaces before taking a fistful of Charlie's hair. He twists Charlie's head downwards roughly. Charlie shouts out in agony. Ethan stands, holding his hands out towards Jack again. The doctor shakes his head, holding Aaron close. Claire looks at Charlie before walking towards him. "Hey!" Ethan hisses, pointing the knife at Claire.

"Let-Let me go...instead?" she sobs, nearing Charlie.

Ethan laughs. "Are you serious?" he utters, nearing her with the knife.

Charlie frowns, grumbling into his gag. He kicks at Ethan again, but the Other turns around, holding the knife to the Brit's neck. Charlie is silenced immediately. Claire takes this opportunity to back into the brush a few inches. Ethan rips his gaze from Charlie and looks back to Jack.

"Give me the baby."

Jack backs up. Ethan sighs, backing up. Then, he raises his foot off the ground and kicks Charlie in the stomach. Charlie lurches forwards, the wind knocked out of his lungs. He coughs into the gag. Ethan looks at Jack, but the doctor refuses to move forward. Ethan shrugs, backhanding Charlie again. Jack looks at Charlie. The musician shakes his head at Jack. Jack stands his ground.

"Give me the--"

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Ethan falls to the ground, gunshot wounds entering his head, stomach, and heart. Aaron begins wailing at the sound of the gun. Everyone looks to Claire. She is breathing heavily, her hands shaking. She had gotten the gun while Ethan was distracted. She had killed him. Charlie sighs with relief, leaning back against the tree. Everyone who Ethan had called over races back to the other people. Claire approaches Ethan's still form and shoots the Other in the heart until there were no bullets left in the pistol. She drops the gun before falling back into the sand. She sobs quietly and watches as Sayid races to untie Charlie. Claire scurries after the Iraqi. She watches Charlie grimace and yelp in pain as Sayid cuts his wrists free. Claire takes the gag out of Charlie's mouth, gently so as not to hurt his bruised face. She wraps her arms around Charlie and holds him. She feels him quivering in her arms, still shook up. Charlie gingerly wraps his arms around her, just holding her.

Jack approaches and hands Aaron to Claire. The doctor helps Charlie up.

"Lets wrap up your hands." Jack states, looking at Charlie's fingers. Half were broken, half bleeding.

Charlie nods and follows Jack weakly down the beach. Claire stands and follows. Hours later, Charlie emerges from Jack's tent. All his fingers were bandaged up. Claire sets Aaron in his crib and waits for Charlie. He finally reaches her hut and sits on the edge of her cot. He sighs.

"What's wrong?" Claire asks, sitting beside him.

"I can't play guitar for awhile." Charlie utters dismally.

Claire smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. You can still sing, right?"

"True." he nods with a smile in her direction.

Claire smiles back.

"Claire...?" Charlie asks quietly.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Claire asks, sitting up and looking him in the eyes.

"Would you...I love...you." Charlie nervously utters, looking at his feet.

"What?" Claire asks silently.

"I-I love you..." Charlie murmurs, looking in here eyes briefly before looking down again.

Claire smiles. "I love you...too." Claire blushes.

Charlie grins like a puppy-dog at her. "Really?" he utters uncertainly.

"Yeah," she breathes.

Charlie hesistantly leans forwards. His gaze flickers down to Claire's lips. She barely smiles as Charlie presses his lips against hers. Her eyes flit closed and she hears Charlie humming into her for a second before he deepens the kiss barely. She smiles. Now she would never lose Charlie or Aaron again. She had them and she would never let them go.


End file.
